Plague Doctor
The "Plague Doctor" is a placeholder name for a member of Charlatan from Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. Alongside Naenia and Monsieur Spider, the Plague Doctor infiltrated Marquis Machina's bal masque in an attempt to eliminate Luca as the Grand Duke Oriflamme while the Beastia were distracted with the four Curse-Bearers Naenia had afflicted with the Malnomen Dissonance. Due to Noé Archiviste's intervention, the efforts of the Plague Doctor and the rest of Charlatan proved to be unsuccessful, and they were forced to flee before the Beastia could catch up with them. Description Appearance Coming Soon! Personality Coming Soon! Plot Bal Masque Arc Upon infiltrating Marquis Machina's bal masque - the Plague Doctor, Naenia and Monsieur Spider witness Vanitas proclaiming himself as a kin of the Blue Moon looking to utilize the power of The Book of Vanitas to save Vampires in order to tarnish the reputation of Vanitas of the Blue Moon, whether they are of willing party or not. This prompts a riot among the guests, leading to the Beastia Veronica de Sade revealing herself to be among the crowd. Veronica attempts to kill Vanitas herself - but when he is saved by Jeanne, Veronica calls for a human hunt - rallying the Vampires to help find and kill Vanitas. Seeing this as an opportunity, Naenia remarks on the luck of the situation, as she, the Plague Doctor and Monsieur Spider prepare to carry out their mission to eliminate the Grand Duke Oriflamme, Luca. Naenia lets out a dirge that affects four Curse-Bearers in attendance with the Malnomen Dissonance, providing the Beastia with a distraction. With everyone else busy, Monsieur Spider and the Plague Doctor confront Luca - killing both of his personal attendants in the process. When the Monsieur Spider goes after Luca, Noé defends him and demands to know what the assailants are. A concerned Luca calls out to Noé, only to be told by him to stay back as he continues to fend off the vessels. As the Plague Doctor attacks Noé, Noé successfully manages to break his sword and cast him back. Plague Doctor remains out of commission from this point forward, until after Naenia is cast back and Monsieur Spider addresses that it is time for them to leave - as they had already gone over their allotted time and the Beastia would soon catch on to them otherwise. As such, Plague Doctor vacates the premises with the Monsieur Spider and Naenia, however, Naenia looks back and addresses Noé, stating that she'd decided she likes him - asking him that the next time they meet, he give her his true name. Confused and furious, Noé asks what Naenia is and why she's been creating Curse-Bearers, even mentioning his confusion in relation to her and Louis - but rather than answer Noé, Naenia simply bids him farewell and follows her associates off of the balcony. Though Jeanne follows Charlatan out the window - the Plague Doctor, Naenia and the Monsieur Spider manage to escape into the night. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced speed, strength and endurance. Relationships Naenia Coming Soon! Monsieur Spider Coming Soon! Appearances *Memoire 10: Uncertainty}} Trivia * Due to the fact that Monsieur Spider adorned his costume with a cross, it is possible that Plague Doctor and the rest of Charlatan have some sort of tie with the Chasseurs. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Charlatan Category:The Case Study of Vanitas